Cub Betroth
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Simba is surprise to learn he's betroth with another cub especially a male cub that recently join in the pride lands thanks to his mother who lost her life in the process. He learns to take in the fact his father is with another, full summary inside


**Arashi: This is a request one-shot for Vamprincess38 who want to see a one-shot with Kovu/Simba and a side pairing of Mufasa/Taka. There is incest in this and already establish so try to make it not so strong and just a side pairing. This is Au where Kovu lives during Simba's time instead of being born a bit before Kiara's in the Lion King 2.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lion King at all since everyone knows it belongs to Disney Production. I don't make a profit off this or any of the other fics I write since it's a hobby and I do it for fun.**

Warnings-Au, ooc, establish incest, mention of character death and character Death, slash

Cub betroth

Summary: Simba is surprise to learn he's betroth with another cub especially a male cub that recently join in the pride lands thanks to his mother who lost her life in the process. He learns to take in the fact his father is with another and is fine with it as well. Can he open his heart to the dark fur cub called Kovu and learn to love again?

* * *

><p>Stretching a bit a golden fur cub lets out a yawn slowly waking up. Glancing around he notice everyone seems to be in the cave expect for one person, his mother. He furrows his brows in confusion which he walks out not before nuzzling his father which he continues sleeping. Orange eyes flicker to the opening of the cave curious if his mother is coming. He runs a paw through the beginning tuff of his mane which he grins seeing is a red-brown color which makes him happy. He walks out seeing Zazu landing looking really worried.<p>

"Young master get your father quick!" Zazu squawks glancing back where he came from.

Simba nods running back to the cave calling out forgetting the lionesses snoring, "Dad! Zazu is here. There must be something big going on!"

King Mufasa scrunches his eyes grumbles sleepily, "Sarabi see what our son wants."

No response has the golden yellow fur male to open his eyes to look at the spot besides him where his mate would sleep to find it empty. His eyes shoot up wide gazing at Simba who stares at him pointing to outside of the cave where Zazu chosen to wait to speak in private. Obviously it must have been a big emergency he just flown inside.

Once near by Zazu shoots out what the queen told him to do, "Sire, Queen Sarabi is near the border badly hurt with a cub! Please hurry!"

Mufasa nods calling out to the lionesses having his barking of orders bring his younger brother sleeping in one of the other caves grouching, "What is going on?"

"Sarabi, danger and Taka…. I mean Scar watch Simba." Mufasa stumbles his words rather worried for his mate.

Scar raise a brow at his brother's worry as jealousy and regret bubbles in his veins. He sighs a bit hating he has to stifle his feelings for his own brother but then again how could he say a word that they may have the same mother but different fathers. Scar shakes his head thinking of Ahadi's words when told the truth even his own mother admit a rouge rather handsome with the same pelt as her and his own while the mane difference is his rich, midnight black mane and dazzling sharp green eyes. Only he been told to never reveal that piece of information to anyone or else. The only one person knows the truth is Sarafina.

"Er…Ta- I mean Scar will be you okay to watch Simba on your own or do you want me to stay here with you," The said lioness ask making Scar to roll his eyes.

He watches Simba glance at him with confusion obvious of a question ready to past his lips. One he could already hear and imagine. Who is Taka and why is everyone calling you that, Uncle Scar? Letting a sigh past his lips he drawls out, "Go ahead and spend time with your cub, Sarafina. She is in need of her lesson so I'll be fine watching Simba until the others come back."

Simba furrow his brows keeping quiet until Nala's mother leaves the cave with his best friend in tow which has him really think. What is going on? Is his mom alright? With these thoughts in his mind has the young cub to be confuse. The two wait quietly as time pass which Simba would normally fidget and get bored but something about the air around him seems tense. Something must be really wrong if the rest of the pride and his father haven't came back yet.

Unable to take the tension around them, Scar ask the golden fur cub, "Want to go to the watering hole?"

Simba nods gladly follow his uncle quietly not saying a word. The cub notices the other animals seems to be acting weird which freaked him out. Where is his mom? He wish to curl against her at that moment to show she's able to reassure him everything is alright. He glances at Scar wanting to ask if he goes by Scar or Taka as a few slip out. He shakes his head having a feeling now isn't the time to ask.

"You can call me Taka instead of Scar if you wish."

"Uh?"

"…My real name is Taka," Scar replies glancing at the cub who stares at him with Sarabi's eyes.

"Taka," Simba echoes finding the name rolls off his tongue better then Scar.

Taka grins a little loving the sound of care in his nephew's voice. No one would think he consider the cub precious which he does. It's just hard for him with the hard youth he had to show it to others. He stops in his track finding Rafiki, Mufasa, and most of the pride at the watering hole surrounding something. He put his paw out to stop his nephew but the boy rushes past him. He couldn't call out to him when Mufasa spots Simba.

"Simba what are you doing here?" He said angrily since he's really worried about Sarabi whom is being checked by Rafiki at the moment.

Before the cub could answer Taka replies in defense of his nephew, "I brought him here, Mufasa."

Mufasa murmurs to his son whose ears flatten to his skull, "I'm sorry for snapping at you Simba. It's just your mother is with Rafiki who is checking her and the cub she just save." He calls the dark fur cub who sits trembling only to jump at his voice. "Kovu, can you come here?"

The one name Kovu turns his head nodding walking over keeping his eyes on the ground. Guilt swirls in the cub's stomach. Pain of losing his mother slowly eats at him. He only looks up to find orange eyes staring at him. It's as if darkness descending on him backs off at the color of the sun gaze at him. His mouth must have drop open a little as Mufasa introduce the golden fur cub.

"Kovu this is my son, Simba. Simba, this is the cub your mother saves from the hyenas that killed his mother and nearly killed himself." Mufasa replies glancing worriedly in the direction Rafiki is in.

Simba nods muttering, "Hello."

"Hi," Kovu replies in the same tone dazzle a bit but shake his head to clear his mind but couldn't help but wonder what's with the slight icy tone in his voice.

Taka nudges Simba in the side which his ears drop muttering, "Sorry for my tone but I'm worried about my mother."

Kovu sighs muttering back, "I hope she'll be okay since she save me from those hyenas which left me all alone."

Clearing his throat Taka said under his breath which the two cubs heard, "Lets head to the tree over there so we can let the king keep calm and not to worry."

Taka didn't want to admit the smell of death is coming. He could see everyone in the pride sense it but tries to keep a calm façade since the prince is here. Glancing at his brother he could see him with Rafiki but its obvious with the pain expression in his eyes nothing could be done. The dark pelt male close his eyes in respect for the soon to be late queen just as his brother calls out in a choke tone which gets the golden fur cub to stiffen unable to stop the shivers from going down his spine.

"Simba come here please."

At the moment hearing those words, Simba's heart pounds heavily in his chest. The air around him feels more thicker which seems to suffocating to him. He stares a head of him not paying attention to the lioness back away and looks in another direction unable to bring themselves to see a sad cub about to lose his mother so young. Simba glance behind him at his uncle seeing him nod in encouragement but its what the male could do even he knows its fruitless. The cub sighs gazing a head of him seeing for the first time in his life a look of despair in his father's eyes which he didn't expect to see. Is something wrong with his mother?

"Mom," the cub squeaks out seeing the lioness lying on her side.

His heart clench at all the scars and teeth mark seeing its from those mangy poachers as Zazu calls them. He notice his mother gives him a small smile whispering softly as tears form in his eyes, "I'm alright Simba."

Simba shakes his head knowing deep down its not true. He nuzzles his mother letting a few tears fall whispering back, "Mommy please don't talk like you're dying."

"I am baby," Sarabi replies sadly closing her eyes at the hurt gasp pass her cub's lips. She coughs knowing its almost time for her to go but not before something, to be said. "Simba remember I'll always love you and keep an eye on your father for me."

"Love you to mom," Simba chokes out tearfully feeling Sarabi's last breath on his face before no more.

He throws up his head wailing to the sky which his father roars out in mourning follow by the pride. The lost of the queen who done a heroic deed. Save a lion cub from the teeth of the hyenas at the cost of her own life. Many know she'll be forever love and miss. Simba whimpers promising himself to hopefully have a cub to be name after his mother. None the less the queen joins the rest of the other kings and queens of the pride lands in the Great Circle of Life.

* * *

><p>-Four months later-<p>

Four months since the late queen Sarabi past after rescuing a cub from a pack of hyenas after his own mother beg the queen to rescue her son. Sarabi taken the cub and run more further into the pride lands instead of the border but they caught her none the less where she urge the young cub to hide. It came a good thing that Zazu been flying around found her and went to get help. Her mate and king of the pridelands and the loyal lionesses rescue the cub and chase the hyenas but its still not enough. They hope the queen will make it through but no avail.

Running a paw through his red mane forming more which reaches down his neck. he blows some hair to get the bangs out of his head gazing around figuring what he should do since he doesn't want to see the lovebirds as he dubs his father and uncle Taka or formerly known as Scar within the pridelands. Lost in his thoughts the young lion almost a teen didn't notice Kovu coming over smirking a bit seeing Simba lazing instead of having fun. He nuzzles the slightly smaller male then licks his cheek subconsciously.

"What the fuck?" Simba snaps out glaring at Kovu who just smirks even more so driving him up the wall. "What do you want outlander?"

Kovu roll his eyes at the nickname Simba bestow upon him. He answers smugly, "Your father wants to talk with you besides me about something. Other then did I mention you look beautiful today, Simba."

"Stop saying crap like that," Simba growls turning a bit pink scowling walking off in the basic direction his father and his new mate which he accept after much help from his friends and Nala pointing out his father looks happy.

He reaches his father knowing something is up and scowls moodily as Kovu's tail goes up and down his spine which drives him up the wall. He hates it when the other male does it. He shakes his head and moves away looking at his father waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Its time for you know who your betroth will be son," Mufasa begins glancing at Taka who nods encouragingly which didn't go past both cubs almost teens.

"Who is it?" Simba ask already having a feeling that but hopes he's wrong.

"Kovu," Mufasa replies counting in his head at his son's reaction.

"WHAT?"

Kovu beams happily nuzzling the golden fur male whispering cheekily in his ear, "At least we can see what's past the tension between us, beloved."

Simba flushes a darker read glaring at Kovu shivering from the nuzzling which seems more lover like then usual. He sighs softly figuring he might as well accept it but not completely. He pushes the other away zooming off after saying bye to his father and head to the watering hole. He didn't think Kovu will chase after him and pounce him. Landing on his back Simba stares at green eyes that reminds him of bright emerald. Kovu kiss Simba which the other returns much to those around them. Cheers went off but the two didn't care at all. Just could feel the other's pounding heart and soft whispers.

"You're mine, Simba."

"I think I can get use to that," Simba whispers back in reply. "So that means you have feelings of barely more then a friend for me?"

"Hm…yes but I think I can call it love what I feel for you. I'm willing to wait until you can love me back," Kovu replies nuzzling the smaller male.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well it's done which seems a good length. It hurt me for having Sarabi to go but it was necessary for the plot. I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
